Castle Rivell
Castle Rivell is the current residence of Baron Ilthane Rivell and the seat of power for the Rivell family. It is a beautiful castle, with various facilities at it's disposal. The Castle is well known for it's generosity to former slaves, the poor and homeless as well as vagabonds looking for work. Design Set upon high cliffs lies a castle of beautiful grey stone, nestled in a lush pine forested valley. The castle consists of four main areas, the courtyard, the tower complex, the gardens and the Rotunda. The Courtyard The Courtyard is the housing for all craftsmans and traders. It is a mostly open area, found at the direct entrance to the Castle. It acts as a form of foreyr to the Rotunda, where many visitors stop and rest before seeing the resident lord. The Courtyard roofed with large brightly-coloured silk canvasses which shade merchants in the hot sun. A large fountain water features with a tree in the center of it can be found in the direct center of the Courtyard. Tower Complex The Tower Complex, as the name suggests, is the various towers found around the Castle. The largest of the three is the Mage Tower, which acts as the home and study for many of the mages who live inside the walls of the castle including it's own Lady, Violet Ashley. The Mage Tower is by far the most impressive, which was extended and redesigned following the Baron's engagement to Miss Ashley. The next tower is Chambers Tower. The Chambers is tower is the residence tower of the occupying family of the castle as well as for visitors. It is the widest of the three main towers and contains over a hundred bed chambers, 30 of which are occupied. The final tower is the Militia Tower, which contains the majority of military and guardsman equipment and facilities. It is a bland tower, with little decoration, but is also the tower with the closest proximity to the secondary gates of the Castle. The Gardens The Gardens is a lush and expansive region of the Castle. It is located next to the Rotunda and takes up much of the remaining spaces with beautiful trees, bushes and glades of grass. Various water features and sculptures are also scattered around the premise. The Gardens also hold a beautiful Chapel in which many of the Castle residents worship. The Gardens is filled with a variety of bright coloured flowers, particularly the famous Gilnean roses, which the Lady of the Castle tends to in her spare time. The Gardens are an open space, free for any resident or guest of the Castle to visit. The Rotunda The Rotunda is the center of the castle. It is a large set of halls and is the oldest part of the castle. The Rotunda houses various purposes with accompanying rooms including a banquet hall, ball room, living rooms, a throne room and many more halls. The Rotunda also houses the majority of castle residents, with distinguished quests living in either the top floors or in the Chambers Tower. While the Rotunda houses a variety of ornate rooms, most particularly the Throne Room and Banquet hall, the Castle prides itself on it's large, but mostly modest rooms. History Timeline * 422 K.C. - Monastery is constructed in what is now the Rotunda. * 478 K.C. - A deadly famine causes many monks to die of starvation or to abandon the region. * 520 K.C. - An undocumented noble discovers the Monastery and makes it his personal residence. * 521 K.C. - Courtyard is constructed and the base of walls began. * 522 K.C. - Walls are completed with four guard towers on each corner of the fortress, including the Militia Tower. * 534 K.C. - Castle is sieged by rival lord, Castle left in moderate disrepair and abandoned. * 602 K.C. - Alliance of Lordaeron forces discover the remnants of the castle and use it as a temporary garrison. * 602 K.C. - Alliance of Lordaeron forces leave ruins, but document it's locations. * 604 K.C. - Explorers travel to ruins and begin recording what history that is intact. * 608 K.C. - Reconstruction efforts are made, funded by a neighboring lord. * 610 K.C. - Walls and courtyard is rebuilt, with additional repairs to the Rotunda. * 628 K.C. - Castle is left open for ownership and is gifted to Sir Ilthane Isen Rivell for his military service. * 629 K.C. - Sir Rivell is made Baron and is gifted with lordship of the lands. * 629 K.C. - Garden efforts are initiated. * 630 K.C. - Garden is completed and efforts on the Courtyard are made, adding silk canvasses and a water feature with a tree in the center of the courtyard. * 631 K.C. - Courtyard is finished and renovations of the Rotunda begin. An expansive Throne Room and Banquet Hall is built and an outside chapel is constructed within the Gardens. * 632 K.C. - Chamber Tower is constructed. * 633 K.C. - Baron Rivell moves into the Camber Tower and begins construction on the Mage Tower. * 634 K.C. - Mage Tower is completed and Militia Tower repaired and armed. Several more additions to the Rotunda are made. * 634 K.C. - Sir Ilthane proposes to Miss Violet Ashley, who moves in with him. * 634 K.C. - Miss Ashley begins redefining efforts on the Mage Tower and Gardens. Currently W.I.PCategory:Places Category:Castles Category:House of Rivell